


Irresistible

by MontagueJD



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fun, I can't tag to save my life, I guess it's becoming porn with plot lol, I'm Crazy, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueJD/pseuds/MontagueJD
Summary: David and Julia can barely keep it contained at work  and what happens when they aren't working





	1. Desire

Julia watched David longingly from her office chair. She observed the way his eyes darted to and fro always assessing, never stopping until he caught her stare. She could see the slight twitch of his mouth indicating a smile. 

Julia sighed leaning back. This was definitely going to be a long day. Some days all she could think about was him. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way he held her, the way he made her forget that she was in danger, how he made her forget all her pressing responsibilities. She pulled herself out of her reverie and got up and stretched making sure she caught his eye. 

David swallowed watching Julia stretch. How could a simple look or movement from her cause him to thinking about having her in every position in his bed. That smug little smile she gave him when she knew what she was doing to him. 

A few hours later it was almost time to head out. Julia gathering up all her papers and putting them in the red briefcase she was known for. Making sure her desk was meticulous before walking out of her office. Everyone else had already gone home. It was just her and David. 

" Ready ma'am?" said David as she left her office. 

"Yes," said Julia walking up to him and leaning close to his ear "take me home". She nibbled on the lobe of his causing him to groan. 

"Yes, ma'am" he grunted. He slid his arm around her waist escorting her to the elevator at a brisk walk. "Lavender on the move."  
Once they were in the elevator she dropped her briefcase grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled into a fierce and passionate kiss. He kissed her back equally fevered and pushed her against the wall. He let his hands went right to her ass and kneaded her there causing her to groan "God, David you've been teasing me all day." 

"I think it's the other way around" said David huskily as he pulled away from her as the elevator was reaching ground floor. "You staring at me with those dark eyes of yours, biting your lip like that, stretching making sure I'm looking your way, that's teasing, Julia."

Julia scoffed trying to tidy herself "What about you and those little almost invisible smirks and those eyes that tell a whole story when you look at me, you're the one teasing."  
David straightened his jacket and the elevator doors opened "I beg to differ, ma'am." 

In the car on the way to the Blackwood, Julia wasn't focusing on the work in her lap like she usually would. She was far too interested in David giving her smoldering stares in the rearview mirror and she returning them. She wiggled in her seat thinking they couldn't get there soon enough.

Upon arriving at the Blackwood David swiftly got out and opened her door. Julia got out much quicker than she normally would have. She started a brisk pace in with David following close behind. They walked past the other guards giving greetings her and there until they reached her door. 

"Have a good night, Ma'am" said David opening the door for her. 

"You too,"said Julia not daring to let her eyes meet his. 

This was going to be a great night.


	2. Fulfilling Of That Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the doors are closed.

Julia closed her hotel room stepping out of her shoes. She ran a hand through her hair and slipped her jacket off laying it over the back of a chair. She heard David's door close and his footsteps quickly making way to the doors adjoining their rooms. Before she could make her way over to the doors, she could hear the door knob turning and the door being pulled open.   
Julia stared openmouthed, she was always the one to start this. The one who would open the door or to knock. Her mind and heart were racing, he hadn't even knocked. "David..."  
Before she could say anything else he stalked over to her with his eyes already dark as night and roughly pulled her to him. "I couldn't wait, you've been driving me mad," he growled before his lips met hers in a searing kiss. His tongue swiping along her bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth to him. Julia let him and soon their tongues were dueling with each other in a fight for dominance.   
Julia was frantically unbuttoning his shirt, popping most of the buttons and they were skittering across the floor. She slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Next went his vest. Julia sighed her appreciation as her hands went to his chest feeling his warm skin and taut muscles. She ran her hands up his arms, up to his neck before moving to his back.   
David pulled away from her mouth and went to kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point. He nibbled his way to her shoulder and actually bit her there. Julia cried out loud enough for sure that the guard could hear them, " God, David!" She looked at him shocked, had she actually liked him biting her? David grinned at her "Like that?" He pulled her shirt over her head. His hands going to her back to remove her bra. Julia was peppering kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, sucking and nibbling on his earlobe. She whimpered as he cupped her breasts in his large hands testing the weight of them giving a satisfied moan before taking a nipple in his mouth. He twisted the nipple of the one he wasn't teasing with his mouth and Julia's knees went weak, "Take me to the bed...please". She looked at him pleadingly. He released her breast with a pop and scooped her up in his arms laying her down gently. He removed his trousers and underwear before joining her. He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth before kissing down the valley between her breast, down to her belly button before coming to a stop at her hips. He slowly unzipped her trousers watching her face as she stared at him her eyes nothing but dark pools of liquid want. David pulled her trousers down letting his fingertips brush her thighs. Once they were off he hooked his fingers around her panties and brought them down her legs inch by inch. Julia's heart was racing and she couldn't help but give a little moan of frustration at not having him where she needed him most. "David...." He smirked at her raising an eyebrow before spreading her legs which Julia was quite happy to assist him with. He took one of her legs in his hands and placed a kiss on the top of her foot and begin trailing kisses up to her thigh. He nipped on the sensitive flesh of her thigh, Julia moaned running a hand through her hair. She felt as if she could barely breathe and all he was doing was kissing her leg. Using the moment her eyes weren't on him to surprise her, he pressed a kiss to her clit. Julia let out a surprised squeak, that soon turned to deep means as David licked her folds and let his tongue delve into her. Julia was wreathing on the bed clutching the sheets so hard her knuckles were white. Her voice sounded chocked as she cried out " Oh I'm gonna..!" She came with a white hot orgasm, whimpering and twitching for a good minute. David watched her quite pleased that he could melt this woman of steel into a whimpering mess with just his tongue. Julia looked at him almost embarrassed that she had been so loud. "That was truly one of the best ones I've ever had." She sat up to place a kiss to his lips tasting herself on them. Pulling back she licked her lips and raised her eyebrows "Looks like someone needs some attention, huh?" She reached and took his cock in her hand stroking him lightly. He was already hard as a rock and leaking. Julia leaned down and took him in her mouth, licking the tip and then taking him all the way gagging on him. David groaned grasping her hair lightly and stroking her scalp. He let her suck him for about a minute before he pushed her off " I want to be inside you." Julia wiggled her eyebrows "How do you want me, Sergeant?" David turned her around so that her back was facing him and she was on her elbows. He groaned at the sight of her ass up in the air for him. He couldn't resist and slapped her ass none too gently but not quite rough either. Julia groaned and felt a gush of wetness between her thighs, she sounded hoarse as she said " Do it again." David settled behind her, pulled her hips back and slid inside her as he slapped her again a bit rougher this time. Julia moaned clearly enjoying this quite a bit. David started a slow pace reaching around her to play with her breasts pinching the nipples. He soon was thrusting into her forcefully. Julia was whimpering and moaning as he slapped her ass and thrust into her with ferocity. She was so close but abruptly he pulled out. " What the fuck, David?!" David easily flipped her over so she was on her back "I like seeing your face when you come." David filled her up again groaning. He reached down between them to rub at her clit. "Look at me, Julia," he said demandingly. Julia looked into his eyes and like that she came completely undone. David soon followed groaning into her neck as he released inside her. He collapsed on top of her careful not to rest all his weight on her. "That was amazing," said Julia sounding dazed. David grunted his approval with his face still buried in her neck. David rolled off her and pulled her to him so that he was spooning her. He pulled the sheets over them. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple "Goodnight, Julia." Julia who was already dozing in the comfortable warmth of his embrace merely made a soft sound as acknowledgment.   
They both fell asleep feeling as though they might've stumbled onto something more than just a wild affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it. Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	3. The Morning After

Julia awoke feeling more comfortable than she had in years. She was very warm and David's breath was blowing softly against her ear. She sighed, the feeling of his arm wrapped around her felt so good. She heard him stirring behind her. "Good morning", he said his voice rough from sleep. He nuzzled his nose in her hair "You smell good." "Good morning," said Julia turning so she could look up at him. David smiled down at the sight in front of him taking in her swollen lips, mussed up hair, and the large hickey on her neck. He thought it best to not tell her about it now, instead he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Julia smiled softly, "Are you hungry? We can get room service." David nodded," How long does it usually take them to get here?" "Oh about 20-25 minutes," said Julia grinning mischievously. "What do you have in mind?" "Order the food, then I'll tell you," said David playing with one of her curls. Julia turned to grab the phone on her nightstand and started dialing the number. David groaned appreciatively as the sheet slid off her revealing her back and her ass. He reached out placing a hand on her back reveling in how soft her skin was. Julia shuddered at his touch trying to keep her voice even as she ordered. He scooted over to her brushing her hair to the side so that he could kiss the back of her neck. David ran his hands along her sides and kissed down her spine. Julia sighed and hung up the phone "They're going to be here in around 20 minutes." David licked and nipped his way back up to her neck round to her ear. "I'll tell you what Im going to do to you now, Julia. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't remember your name." Julia turned to him and pulled his face to hers finding his lips and kissing him passionately. David slipped a hand down to her cunt, finding her already dripping wet. Julia groaned "I want you inside me." David pushed into her groaning "Julia, you're so tight." Julia whimpered as he set a fast pace one of her hands stroking his face placing butterfly kisses all over his face. David sought her free hand and gripped it tightly pressing it into the mattress. David kissed her hungrily moaning into her mouth as he rocked against her. Julia slipped a hand down between them to help herself along. Julia came first with David following soon after. He rolled off her and got up to find his pants and he pulled them on. Julia got up and grabbed his shirt from the night before and slipped it on buttoning two of the buttons and put her underwear on. "Food should be here soon," said Julia looking up to see David gazing at her with a smile. "You really are beautiful," said David taking her hand and pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead gently and Julia could feel herself blush. Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. Julia went over to get it. David gaped at the heaps of food she had ordered "Is there an army coming to eat?" "You said you were hungry," said Julia sitting on the bed and setting the food next to her. "Come sit down." David sat across from her thinking of how domestic and comfortable this felt. "How are your children? Ella and Charlie?" said Julia sipping her tea. "They're doing well" said David "Charlie's excelling in his new school." Julia nodded " That's good to hear. They slipped into an easy silence eating slowly taking their time. Once they were finished David picked up the tray and dishes and set them on a table. " I'm going to go shower," said David " Want to come?" Julia nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Julia watched him appreciatively as he dropped his pants and leant down to turn the shower on. Julia stripped down and got into the shower with him. She took the bar of soap and ran it over his chest and arms. David watched her as she tenderly washed him feeling tears prick his eyes. It had been so long since he felt cared for, he almost felt loved. Once she was done with him he took the bar of soap from her running it all over her. This was a new sensation for her, Rodger had never done this, nor anyone before him aside from her mother years ago. She looked up at him and pulled him into a soft kiss. She knew she was digging herself in a deep hole, but she didn't care. She was falling for him and she thought that he might be falling for her too. And that was enough for her in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I tried to do something a little different from the first two chapters


End file.
